


Everything Happens For A Reason

by tavarezrosa02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Niall, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Nick Grimshaw is a dick (No offence), and I don't know what else to tag, billionaireHarry, drunksex, louis works at a resort, niall at Front Desk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavarezrosa02/pseuds/tavarezrosa02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tomlinson,  a 22 year old  Who works for Bluish Resort For 2 years, Short and sassy and cute and have nice curves who meets a 24 year old MultiBillionare Harry Styles , He thought that the first time he saw those Green Beautiful Eyes He fell in Love well Louis fell in Love with everything about harry. Harry, A 24 year old  sexy , tattoed Hot Papa multibillionare who is in vacation with His family. Harry styles Fall In love with Louis when he entered the Resort for the first time, he felt like a stalker cause he manages to know everything about the perfect blue eye boy who captivated him by his Curves and Beauty. They Get to know eachother and goes to dates blah blah You know Fluffy but what happens when a drunk louis and drunker Harry have Unprotected sex ....<br/>or<br/>In which Louis meet harry and They get to know eachother and go out to dates, until they both get drunk and have sex... UNPROTECTED SEX... and louis get sick after they have sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfiction ! :)  
> Everything Happens For A Reason Is on wattpad too !! Here is my Profile go head and look for it http://www.wattpad.com/user/chiquaqua .

**Louis P.O.V**

BEEP BEEP BEEPP * IMMA BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WELL* ....UGH What the hell is the thingy ???? BEEP BEEP BEEP* COME ON BARBIE LETS GO PARTY*** Beep Beep is that my alarm??

"Ugh" louis groan, I am going to kill Niall I swear the little Leprecaun doesn't know whats coming to him. Louis got up to check the time 9:00 AM OMG my boss is going to kill Me because today is an important day my boss said , Louis is confused because for his boss every day is a AN IMPORTANT DAY but when louis boss started to explain to the other staff the other day in the meeting was that someone important is coming with his family.." hummm Really That's why "Louis asked, "yes that why" Louis boss said, from there on Lous is anxious to meet this important person who to louis is a normal people having a vacation . He went straight ( HAHAHA LIKE HE IS STRAIGHT*) to the shower after he finished , Humming to the song Black widow by Iggy he started to look for clothes "Humm whats for today" louis thought. Nothing fancy He LOVES HIS TOMS . Louis went to make his breakfast (I KNOW HE DOESNT KNOW HOW TO COOK ) Bacon with eggs and toast and a Orange juice. This was louis Routine Waking Up to the prank alarm that niall set up for him to getting into a shower quick cause he is late to making breakfast.  
9:30 Am  
LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON FINALLY MAN !!! Niall yelled. Walking up to louis Smiling Wide big

Niall Thanks for the alarm YOU KNOW I WILL GET YA RIGHT? RIGHT? Louis doesn't know how can niall be energetic in the morning.

"Yes LouLou I know" Niall said. "YOO loulou did you know that Liam Asked me out "Niall excitely asked.

Wait did i just heard you right? LIAM THE BIG GUY WITH NICE ABS ASKED MY LEPRECAUN OUT ? WHEN WHERE? . I asked acting as if i was mad.

"Yes he did" Niall Started to frown OOps i forgot he is so insecure about himself. "Why? Do you think i am not good enough for him Louis?" Niall sadly asked me. WOW OMG Niall is crying QUICK Louis think something.

"No niall Your beautiful and energetic and sweet and you have a nice voice and Woops i would totatly date you You are perfect for him OKay" I said To niall who Right now was smiling so big that you could see his crinkcles by his Baby Blue eyes.  
ahem A voice Interrupted My thoughts . I slowly turn around and came to face my boss.  
"Oh Hello Mr.Grimshaw" I faked my excitement.

"Louis I see You still Coming to work after I told you today is important" Nick My boss Said. Guys let me tell You I hate my boss.  
I snapped out my thoughts when Grimsharck clap his hands in front of my face. !Look Grimshaw I am sorry okay I was having a wild as dream of me being the queen "( Oh thats right I am gay BTW forgot to tell you. Niall is trying not to laugh but failling anyways .

"Lewis look Mr.styles is coming with his family I don't want you or your stupid attitude ruin this day or any day while they are here" Nick say Clearly annoyed with My sassy response.  
"Well Grimmy If you continue with Your ugly face You will scare Mr.Styles away" .Nick was getting Angry hahah I love pissing him off .  
  
"Louis just do your job okay" Nick say through his gritted teeth and he turned around and left.  
  
"Hahahahaha Omg Lou You know he is your boss right" Niall Said clearly amused and On the floor Laughing so hard he might pee.

"Niall You Know I don't let that prick talk to me like he owned me". I said clearly annoyed with this situation.  
Now Let go back to work Leprechaun today "Is an important day" I said mocking nick. Hey watch it Boo bear Niall said clearly Knowing I hate being called that only my mom get to called me that but I let go.

I feel that today will be a good day J don't know I just feel it ** Oh Gosh focus Louis focus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry meet Louis for the very first time... and louis embarrased himself in front of harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Chapter 2!!!! <3

Harry Styles POV

I was having a grate dream which consisted of me doing some awesome positions. Wait what was the voice. It looks so much like my moms ugh why is she waking me up at this time of the day . She shakes me gently i groaned . 

"Harry Sweety" my mom sweet voice yet happy tone was calling me. 

" Mom Five more minutes" I told her sleeply , She sighed she got up and i happily sighed but then again I groaned when she opened the window.

"MOM COME ON CLOSE THE WINDOW". I YELLED. 

"NOW HARRY EDWARD StYLES YOU BETTER GET UP GET READY AND GET SOMETHING TO EAT TODAY WE HAVE TO START PACKING CAUSE TODAY WE ARE GOING TO THE RESORT FOR VACaTION SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO THROW COLD WATER TO YOUR FACE I SUGGEST YOU TO GET UP OKAY!!!" She yelled.  
Woops My mom is angry now. I get up and strech my arms and legs. I went to take a shower and resolve my Small Problem ,Mini Me i smirked because well I am not little at all. Called me Cocky but it the truth. I got out of the shower and went to look for my clothes, well my clothes consisted of skinny jeans which my mom says they are way to skninny for my poor jewels to breath when she told me that i just barked out a laugh. Then I went to look for my shirt and put it on and socks and my gold boots people asked me why gold boots, well i simply says because i can afford it. Mean? I know so i just try to ignore it. Finally i went downstairs and i saw my butler Ryan. Ryan saw me and waved and asked me 

" Hi Master Harry , What you would you like for breakfast". I technically don't like when Ryan called me master. 

"Ryan Please called me harry i may be your boss but you are my like my friend" I sincerely told him smiling at him.  
Sorry Mast- I mean harry , So what would like for breakfast" he asked nervously clearly for his slipped up .

"whatever you make ryan I don't mind, now where's my mom and my sister" i asked ryan , he looked up " They are in their bedroom getting ready i will called them for breakfast mas- i mean harry sorry" 

'it okay ryan, now my food i am hungry" Just in time for my stomach to make an appearance i blushed when ryan laughed. " Okay Harry here's your food" Ryan smiled at me , I thank him for the food. I may be rich but let me tell you food is my life. I heard rying calling my sister gemma and my mom anne.

"Hi Mom" I said excitely I smiled at her I may be a mammas boy but nobody need to know that . "Hi Gemma" She may be annoying but she is my little sister (Now I know gemma is older but let make her younger 15 Maybe) and i love her. 

"HI Hazz" I heard gemma say.

"Hi Babyboy how you doing, Did you pack? Mom asked me trying so hard not be mad at me again because she knows i didn't pack OOps.Hehehehe Hi Mom No i havent let me finish here and i will okay" I told her and i look up from my food and find her looking at me but not mad huh that weird. 

"Okay Babyboy be sure you do that we will leave today okay we are going to bluish resort okay they are waiting for us but we need to hurry and get to the airport okay sweety" My mom Explained to me the details after i went to my room and packed and just before i know it we are heading to the aiport.

2 hours Later

"Sweety wake up we are here". I groaned and frowned because at first i didn't know what my mom was saying but then i remember i am on the plane already here. I got up and got our luggages and head to the baggage claim side to claim our luggage duh. After that we headed out side which let me tell you was hot (okay so here is the thing i don't know where bluish resort country is so i dont't know okay so for right now it doesnt have a place ) and i saw our driver that has styles on it. Well it got to the resort it was beautiful. We went to the reservation and the recipionist Niall because the was the tag asked for my name . 

" Hello How can i help , If you have a reservation can i have your name if you don't then i will call louis who is the one the deal with it." He said with a heavy irish accents and smiled at me waiting for me to say something. 

"Hello I am harry styles and yes i have a reservation for me and my family . Mister Grimshaw Knows who we are and probably told you that they were expectings us . I told him and Niall Jaw literary drop to the floor and quickly recover. 

"Umm Yes Mister styles Sorry for the incovenience i have your rooms ready let me just called liam , He will take care of you luggage just wait one second let me just called louis so he could cover while i attend you" He said . I nod and told my mom it almost ready. He came back but without the guys what was his name lewis or louis . Niall came rushing to us . but i hear some yelling.  
"Look Niall if it to snogged your boyfriiend liam forget it okay i will not come-- Oh Hi Nice to meet My Name is louis". He said blushing and probably embarrased. Wow he is so hot omg His ass i trailed my eyes up and down his body he most notice because he look like a potato . I smirked . 

"Oh louis this is-- Niall Started but i cut him of . 

"My Name is harry styles" I said seductively , I Smirked when he blushed complety red . 

"Well Mr. Styles i hope you and your family enjoy it " He said clearly checking me out i blush alittle bit.

"Okay Mr. Styles You and your family can come with me i sorted everything out with liam for luggage i will tell Mr.Grimshaw You and your family."Niall say to . I started to walk with my mom and gemma clearly smirking because she knows me so well . What I saw after that was heaven Louis clearly didn't know that i was the person being waited for so long because he is squealing and blushing when he notice i was watching him.  
he was Beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning everything i want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Ya think ?!?! Leave Comment and Kudos <3


	3. chapter 3

Louis POV

I heard niall coming back. I looked up and saw Niall Smirking at me and From the Moment I knew why niall was smirking. I looked down and blushed I just remember how embarrassed i was when I met the hot--I mean Harry styles.   
"Hi Leprechaun Missed Me" I smirked eventhough I am still a little bit Blushing OMG I NEVER BLUSHED IN MY LIFE.   
"Hello My awsome Tomato Head". he started to laugh to his own joke , Who those that ugh Niall. Clearly making fun of my Face which was red from blushing.  
"Niall Stop.it you know this is serious." I said through my gritted teeth.  
"okay sorry didn't mean to but come on Louis , you just met the guy don't be such a drama queen" He said. Niall sighed. I looked at him and I smiled it was the truth I was being a drama queen .  
"Lepreachaun let be honest I am not perfect for him. I sadly said. Niall Furrow his eyes brow " Look Loubear of course your perfect for him , Did you notice how he was checking you out ? I blushed at that. Niall Kept Talking. "LOUBEAR Listen to me okay if he doesn't see how perfect your are then he doesn't know what he is missing on CoMe On Now Let work , You seriously don't want Grimshaw To come over here". Niall Finally Finished his Fabulous Speach.   
"wow Niall thanks that was an incredible speech and you are so right I dont want grimfuck( a/n I don't hate nick okay I love him just in this story he is a jerk) to come over here and bother me Now Chop Chop Let Start to work." After me and niall finished talking I went to do my job which mainly consists of paperworks for the people that don't have. Reservation. I feel someone eyes on me ,I looked up and saw those Green Forest Eyes locked with my bright Blue Eyes , I blushed when he notice I saw him looking at me. He clearly knows what effects he has on me because he stared smirking. OH GOD .LORD HELP.ME PLEASe . OH GOSh GOsh He is coming over here act normal Louis come on concentrate.I went back to my papers clearly acting that I didn't notice harry checking me out or coming over here.

"Um. I heard him clearing his throat I looked up oh gosh how beautiful he is I just want to Take him for my self. 

"Yes Mr.Styles how can I help today" I said acting professional. I smiled at him well seductively Smiled at him . And of course because they called tommo the tease I bit my lips and trace my tongue on the bottom one and added a little wink in there .He clearly Notice i was talking to him in a nonprofessional client to worker tehehe Because of the way he smiled at me and how his breath hitched wow I do have an effect on him. 

"Hi Louis Is it, I need help with my room , Can You help me? He clearly have other intentions but 2 can play this game. I smirked .

"oh I am so so sorry Mr.styles but I am not in charge in that you have to ask niall Mr.styles " he was Clearly Dissapointed .

"Oh Right Yea I am sorry for taking your time I will go ask Mr.horan" Oh Oh here comes the teasing.   
"Well you can take my time any day any time but not tonight" I said licking my lips. He clearly wasn't excepting that cause his eyes got darker I don't know like lust or something wow that shit was hot . Hold Up wait a minute. He wants me justs how I want him wow okay. 

"well I won't mind that with the ass and those curves Louis I won't mind at all" he said seductively.   
BUT HEY HE IS FREAKING FLIRTY WITH MUA GOSH. I blushed   
" Not to bad yourself styles , not to bad yourself" I said clearly not knowing what else to say. 

"Well see you around Louis ". he said leaving back to where he was , he was still looking at me and he tripped I giggled loudly he obviously heard it because he was smiling and blushing mad hard. Well we are blushing so much that we look like a farm of tomatoes get it get it No?. okay.

Harry POV

After me and my family got settle I went to the main lobby and there was my Louis yes I said my because well he is mine he he just doesn't know it yet. He notice I am watching, I smirked clearly seeing the effect I have on him cause he is blushing. He went back to his paper acting that I didn't catch him just now looking at me. I got up and started to walk to him and out of no where I came with a stupid question for being a bright CEO this question is stupid. 

"Um" I cleared my throat trying to get his attention.

"Yes Mr.Styles how can I help today" he asked in a very high pitch voice but professional.

"Hi Louis Is it, I need help with my room . He smirked why is he always smirking at me. 

"oh I am so so sorry Mr.styles but I am not in charge in that you have to ask niall Mr.styles " 

"Oh Right Yea I am sorry for taking your time I will go ask Mr.horan" Disappointment Clearly takes over me .

"Well you can take my time any day any time but not tonight" he said licking his  lips. He is teasing me. I clearly wasn't excepting that cause my eyes got dark with lust and hey I got a Bonner he clearly does not notice of my problem.

"well I won't mind with the ass and those curves Louis I won't mind at all" I said trying to sound seductive.

"Not to bad yourself styles , not to bad yourself". well I have to go now . He said

"Well see you around Louis ". I said getting up and leaving I looked at him and I tripped I fucking trip why am I such a klutz?!? I am so embarrassed I heard him giggle wow he is so cute . I blushed harder and after my little show I took the elevator. But I was thinking to my self that we were flirting out of sudden I got happy 

We were flitting. FLIRTING.!?!

I went up to our suite i looked for mom everywhere humm . Where is this woman?!?

"MOM" I yelled and called her again. I waited for a few minutes and gave up she might be with gemma shopping or at the pool .  
Wow this is awsome. I really look like Mr.grey from fifty shades of gray having nastasha file of her whole background well in this case I have Louis files. Wow 6 Siblings. His mother jay remaried again with Dan , worked at toy'r us and movie theater wow went to collage got a degree in drama but working on bluish resort for about 3 years. Humm interesting . He has a best friend which is niall and a friend liam. Well there a lot more to learn about Louis so I will leave it for tomorrow. 

I am going to take a nap cause i am really tired. I heard my mom and gemmaa coming in but I am already out like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP I FEEL LIKE I NEED A CO-Writer :/


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV

After My nap , I got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat because i was hungry. I found my mom and my sister already eating and talking about I don't know what .  
"Hello Girls! Hi Mom! HI gemmie what are you guys talking about". I asked looking between my mom and gemma , I saw their smug faces oh oh this ain't good nope.  
"Nothing hazza just talking to mom about your crush on the guy in the front desk I never thought my idiot of a brother would have a crush on somebody" Gemma said.  
"GEMMA STYLES DON'T CALL YOUR BROTHER AN IDIOT and yes love please tell me.....Us about this guys that you're crushing on". Mom said smiling I love my mom to death because she doesn't judge too. Quickly meaning she doesn't care who i like or go out with.  
"Uhum" I clear my throat "Well I just met him mom and yes I admit I have a huge crush on him since we came to this hotel but have you seen those beautiful eyes and the body mommmmmm!! HE is a hot.

"Well he is pretty" she chuckled smiling.Brother I said go for it if you like him first ask him to a date then fuck himm yeaaahh" gemma said with a mischievous smile on her face but that didn't last to long because after I left the kitchen I heard mom yelled at her .Later on I changed my clothes to go to the pool with my mom and gemma, we headed towards the elevator and got out in the lobby which for my luck I saw louis.DAMN why!?? I just wanted to be relax but I can't do that I can't with louis here ohh my gosh I am acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. When I stopped with my squealing I look around and saw that he left . I think mom senses my disappointment that she look at me with a sadly smile but not for long because her smile brighten when she looked behind me and i knew why my mom smile brighten because I heard the most beautiful voice behind me that belong to louis tomlinson.

"Hello Mr.Styles and my two beautiful Mrs.Styles how can I help you with today I know I work in the front but they need a helper today ,so how can I help you today" He said Looking at me for a minute then looked at my mom and sister who were looking at me and started giggling .

" Well .. I squeak "Umm I mean Well if you insist how about you help me ask this beautiful person that I met today to go out with me this i said he is beautiful" I said clearly being subtle asking him out I hope he gets it .  
" ohh I can't helped you with that" he said looking sad for a minute but quick covering up with a smile  
" well its a shame because I really like this louis guy " I said.  
" OOhhh Okay Hehehe well if it me then yes I would love to go out with you" he said giggling. HE GIGGLED fucking GIGGLED.  
"Great I would pick up at seven Pm here in the lobby " I said making the perfect date on my head .  
"Okay but do you need anything mrs.styles" he asked my mom

"My last name is cox but call me anne darling and this my daughter Gemma styles" Mom said. Smiling at louis  
"Sure Mrs.Cox umm i mean anne it is a pleasure to meet you and you too gemma" Louis said to my mom looking towards my direction smiling at me , i caught his stare and smile back at him which made him blush.

"Hi Louis it nice to meet you too" Gemma said doing the same thing mom was doing smiling . I see someone got my mom and gems approval already.  
"Well do you guys need any help" Louis asked us while looking at me clearly wanting an answer from me. 

"Well yes yes i do need something but the something is a someone and that someone say yes already to me so no no i don't need nothing else for tonight. I said blushing.Man i got to step it up if zayn was here , he would say "Man , you are already whipped. Look at you blushing" ahh zaynie.

"Well hehe" Louis said blushing wow did i say he was beautiful already he is stunning.  
"Well love we don't need nothing right now because we are going back to the hotel , I am going to my suite to go and get changed for my date tonight . I see you at 7 pm Okay " I said to him. He understanding nodded 

"Okay harry I see you at 7Pm bye Anne! bye gemma! bye harry! See you later "He said with a wink.  
"Bye Love" I said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What yall think !! i think my story is supposed to have short chapter yeaa lets keep that way lol i don't know what to write :/ and i am also not good with english i am hispanic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! What ya think! Comments and leave some kudos ! :) & <3  
> Here the first chapter  
> BTW I love Niall He is my crush  
> it kind of short but I am trying


End file.
